bella defends her family
by bluesky447
Summary: when the cullens are out of school one day, and bella gets in a fight at lunch with jessica and lauren over their bullying ways, what will the cullens think?


BPOV

edward and the others were out of school today, because it was sunny. needless to say, i was not in a happy mood.

"one of these days, when its sunny, im takin the day off and watching emmett and jasper sparkle, then telling them how gay it looks, i swear to bahezus." i muttered while eating with edward, who was laughing at my statement. i roled my eyes.

"shut up. " i said finished off my pop tarts and coke.

"i really wish you would eat something healthier for breakfast love." edward said. i looked at him.

"thats what weekend are for. when i dont have to worry about tyler, mike and eric trying to get me to break up with you and jion the janitors closet club with them. i dont need sugar and caffenine on the weekends, but during the week, if you try and throw out my pop tarts or cokoe, i will gladly set you on fire." i warned him.

"noted. please tak the volvo." he said. i sighed but took his car keys.

"you are hopeless about me and cars, you know that?" i said grabbing my bag and leaving. he said goodbye and i drove to school. let me tell you, school without your vampire boyfriend and his family to help you, is hell. mike was all over me. and at lunch, i sat by myself. but as if my school day couldnt get bad enough, i heard lauren and jessica talking about me and the cullens.

"that little girl alice, is such a freak! all she does is look into space like a retard!" jessica snickered. this pissed me off. really pissed me off.

"and that blond girl, rosalie, shes such a bitch! why would anyone hang out with her!" lauren said. then my phone rang. it was alice.

"hey ali." i said.

"i saw what youre going to do within the next minute and a half, and everyone says thank you." she said and hung up. the fuck?!

"and that emmett guy? i think hes on steroids! no one is that huge by nature!" they kept going, until they arrived on esme.

"the mom is so weird! its like, she cant have kids, so she takes other peoples! i heard chief swan say he hasnt spent any real time with bella since before she met the cullens!" lauren said. oh. hell. no. i stood up, and they jumped.

"listen here. ive had enough of you two talking about everyone as if theyre below you. because the last time i checked, having plastic curgery so you look liek michael jackson, jack skelington, and that creepy old lady that sounds like shes about to die, makes you worse than other people, and so does talking about them like theyre worse than satan himself!" i ranted at them. they stood up.

"theyre freaks. and by the looks of things, so are you." lauren sneered.

"at least i act like a normal person. i might not be as pretty as you, screw that, i know for a fact that i am prettier than you, and im nicer than you, and the last time i checked, i dont make friends with guys because i want them to be my bang of the week." i said. they glared at me.

"you bitch! we were trying so hard to get edward cullen, and nothing! and then you waltz in here, everyone was after you, and no one even looked at us anymore! you didnt even have to try!" jessica yelled. i laughed.

"are you really so insecure that you have to be attention whores to make sure that youre loved? because that is really, extremely pathetic. alice might be different than you, jasper might be quieter than me sometimes, emmett might be the size of a grizzly bear, rose might be a bitch, and esme might love having kids, but if thats what you really think makes them bad or freaks, you should really go look in the mirror." i said.

"you just admitted that rosalie was a bitch!" lauren screeched.

"she might be, but at least she doesnt act like evryone else is beneath her and should worship the ground she walks on." i snapped. they seem to have also snapped, just not verbally, because thirty seconds later, lauren was flying at my face, fists in the air. naturally, i punched back, then jessica was added. so it was two against one, and the one was winning, big time. then i felt a heel slice my lip and hiy my cheek, then a fist hit my eye. then mr greene came in and pulled us apart.

"all three of you. my office! now!" he said. we walked to his office.

"would any of you like to explain what happened in there?" he asked.

"well sir, me and jessica were just talking, and bella came up to us all angry, and started screaming, then attacked us!" lauren said. i was pissed. that was so not true! mr greene looked at me.

"is this true, miss swan?" he asked.

"not in the slightest. i heard the two of them talking about the cullens, whom i am extremely close to. i decided enough was enough when they started in on esme, and told them to stop acting as if everyone was beneath them, when lauren snapped and launched herself at me. she started punching, i naturally punched back, and jessica got involved. then you came in." i said.

"is this true, ladies?" he asked lauren and jessica.

"she implied that we were ugly too sir." jessica added. "and called us worse than satan."

"did you do this?" he asked me.

"i did." i said.

"well, we will be calling your parents, and talking about this. sit there for now." he said, motioning to three chairs in front of his desk. i pulled mine far away from jessica and lauren, and forty minutes later, two sets of parents and the chief of police came in. charlie came straight to me. he looked at me and knelt down.

"jesus bells. what did they use?" he asked, taking in my lip, eye and cheek.

"lets just say, i now have two reasons to hate heels." i said. he looked at laurens shoes, and saw dried blood on the hell of one of them.

"ok. so you heard about the fight between these ladies?" mr greene started.

"what did you do to my daughter?" mrs mallory demanded to me.

"well, first i punched her in the gut after she came flying at me in the cafeteria, then i punched her in the fae after she used her heel as a weapon, do you want me to continue?" i said.

"laruen, is this true?" mr greene demanded.

"no!" she said.

"theres dried blood that came from my face on your shoe you bimbo!" i said.

"mr greene, our girls were assaulted." mr stanley said. this got charlie pissed off.

"now wait a minute! my daughter would never hurt anyone unless she had a good reason for it!" charlie said.

"then whats the reason isabella?" mrs stanley demanded.

"dont look at me like i owe you somethin lady, its your kid that teamed up with her, to maul me at lunch today, after verbally attacking the cullens while they were out today. all i did was stand up for the victim, and lauren came flying at me." i snapped.

"we do not stand for bullying at this school." mr greene said.

"then, mr greene, you should also know thayt they have been cornering me in the girls locker room for weeks now, telling me how i dont deserve the cullens." i said.

"now youre lying!" mr mallory yelled.

"please, i suck at lying, unlike your daughter. if i was lying, the entire country would know, oh smart one." i said.

"that is enough. bella, you have a weeks detention for fighting on school grounds, and you two are suspended for three weeks for bullying, assault, and use of weapons, on which counts alone i could have you arrested, if miss swan decides to press charges." mr greene announced. then everyone looked at me.

"nah, the real world is gonna fuck you up ladies, and when we get outta here, i wanna watch." i smirked and left the office. my phone rang, and it was again alice.

"strange? really?" she said.

"in my defence, i was telling a very watered down version of the truth, and you know it. and also in my defence, you are strange, but in a good way." i said.

"you didnt haveto do that, you know." she said.

"alice, youve done it for me, multiple times. family sticks up for family you know." i said.

"you really think of us as your family?" she asked, totally caught off guard.

"yup. charlies coming, talk later." we disconnected. i wasnt in trouble, and he dropped me off at the cullens house, because carlisle was a doctor, and my face had blood on it. alice opened the door.

"holy shit!" she said. then charlie left and i was taken into the living room.

"im the size of a grizzly bear?" emmett asked.

"with the mind of a teddy bear." i said.

"i am not quieter than you!" jasper said.

"at least i didnt call you major mcsparkles." i said.

"why did you stick up for me? even you admitted it, im a total bitch." rosalie said.

"you might be a total bitch, but come on. those girls are spoiled rotten, and just horrible. and youre only a bitch because it wou9ld be creepy if everyone was all either wuiet and broody, or quiet and happy. youre both." i said.

"jesus, they made you bleed! you bled because they were assholes to us!" emmett said.

"i do bleed for a purpose sometimes you know. just barely ever." i said.

"you didnt have to go so far as to bleed for a family of vampires you know." carlisle said.

"you say it like i had a choice. i now have two reasons to despise the existence of heels." i said.

"what happened?" jasper asked.

"lauren used her heel to make my face bleed." i said. then carlisle took me to his office so he could clean my face, and edward slammed through the front door, then through the office door.

"what happened?" he demanded.

"lets just say, bella was her stubborn self, and high heels, lauren mallory, and jessica stanley were involved at lunch today." carlisle said while smiling. after he cleaned up my face, the pain set in, and i groaned.

"owww!" my head was killing me.

"what?" edward asked panicked.

"well gee, its only the fact that my face hurts immensely right now that could cause me to make painful noises, but you can go back to conversing with you want." i said sarcastically.

"and you were worried you would lose your sense of sarcasm." he muttered.

"i heard that." i muttered. carlisle handed me pain meds.

"these should help." he said. i took them gratefully, and felt exhausted a few minutes later. my eyes were drooping and edward picked me up and carried me to his room. i felt myself being laid onto something fluffy and cuddled into it, then cuddled into the cold mass that was suddenly next to me, before i fell asleep.

most successful day of being human, ever.


End file.
